Emma's Favorite Friends Episode
by JMolover13
Summary: Ruby and Emma have a nice night in.


**AN: The italicized portions are from the actual ****_Friends_**** episode… ****_The One Where Everybody Finds Out_****.. I would have loved to type the entire episode, because it is my favorite, but I just didn't have it in me… But, uh… Hope you enjoy.**

Ruby and Emma were curled up on the couch. Emma's arm around Ruby's small frame and Ruby practically suctioned to the blonde's side. They lazily watched a disc of _Friends_… Emma was loud and proud about owning the entire series.

They had just finished a disc in season five and Emma knew exactly what episode was next, "One more disc, babe!" She jumped up and ran to the DVD player.

"Em! It's three in the morning. I'm tired… I have to work tomorrow…"

"No you don't." Emma grinned and when Ruby raised her brow about to scold Emma slumped forward, "One more episode? It's my favorite ever in the whole series!"

"The whole series, my God!" Ruby deadpanned and when her girlfriend slumped even more, she sighed, "One more episode."

They sat through the teaser side by side, feet up on the coffee table, then when the music started, their feet started bouncing in time and they started singing, "So no one told you life was gonna be this way," clap-clap-clap-clap-clap, "Your job's a joke, you're broke. You love life's DOA. It's like you're always stuck in second gear. When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but… I'll be there for you. When the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you. Like I've been there before. I'll be there for you."

Emma looked at Ruby as the brunette busted the last line, "'Cause you're there for me tooooooooo."

The blonde leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby held Emma in for another kiss before they turned back to the television.

_Oh look! There's, there's Monica and Chandler! Hey! Hey you guys! Hey!... Oh! Oh! Ooooh! Ooh! Chandler and Monica! Chandler and Monica!_

_Oh my God!_

_Ooh! Chandler and Monica!_

_Oh my God!_

_Oh! Oh, my eyes! MY EYES!_

_Pheobe! Pheobe!_

_Oh!_

_Okay! It's okay! It's okay!_

_No! They're doing it!_

_I know! I know, I know!_

_You know?!_

_Yes, I know and Joey know, but Ross doesn't know, so you have to stop SCREAMING!_

Ruby looked down at Emma as she chuckled and mouthed along with the lines, "I can see why this is your favorite."

Emma grinned, "Yes… _The One Where Everybody Finds Out._" She looked up at the brunette, "It's just so funny!" She laughed and dove back down into Ruby's lap. They chuckled with the audience, but Emma loved when Ruby's laugh was louder and they couldn't hear the next line or two… it made her… contently happy.

_Oh man, they think that they are so slick messing with us. But see, they don't know what we know that they know… So…_

_Ah, yes… The messers become the messies!_

_Oh! I cannot believe those two!_

_They thought that they could mess with us? They're trying to mess with us?... They don't know that we know they know we know…_

_I'm really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse._

Ruby stroked Emma's hair the entire time. And by the time it came to what Ruby was sure was Emma's favorite part, the blonde was completely conked out. Ruby chuckled through the scene.

_Oh! You're uh, you're going!_

_Uhm, not without you lover… So this is my bra._

_It's very, very nice… Well, come here. I'm very happy we're gonna have all the sex._

_You should be. I'm very bendy… I'm gonna kiss you now._

_Not if I kiss you first… Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but-but kiss._

_Here it comes. Our first kiss…_

_Okay, okay, okay, o-fine, okay you win! I can't have sex with you!_

_And why not?!_

_Because I'm in love with Monica!_

_You're…what?!_

_Love her! That's right! I love her. I love her!... I love you Monica._

_I love you too Chandler._

_I just—I thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you guys were in love!_

_Dude!_

_And hats off to Pheobe. Quite a competitor. And may I say your breasts are still showing._

_God._

Ruby started maneuvering out from under Emma as the credits rolled. Once Ross was done screaming, she got up and turned everything off. She walked back over to Emma and kissed her to rouse her awake, at least enough to walk to bed.

"Mmm," Emma immediately responded to her lips.

Ruby could never get over that. She loved how much Emma loved kissing, "Wake up." She whispered.

"Why?" The blonde asked as if she were a toddler.

"It's time for bed."

"Oh, okay." Emma stood and walked with her girlfriend's help. As they crawled into bed, she started talking again, "Rubes?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Why did you wake me up to put me to bed?"

"Because I can't fit on the couch too and last time we tried, your back so out of whack you had to take three days off."

"I never missed work last time, I just did paperwork…"

"Three days off our sex life…" Ruby turned and gave Emma a look, "That is not something I like very much."

Emma smirked and pulled the brunette in for a kiss, "Did you like it?"

"It was a very funny episode."


End file.
